Last uns Aufhören damit
by BlackVegeta
Summary: Es geht um Vegeta X Goku lest selbst.


Zu vor noch Sämtliche Charaktere dieses FFs gehören nicht mir, sie sind von Dragonball Z und sind aus der Feder von Akira Toriyama. Ich will mit diesem FF kein Geld machen.

Es ist eine Story zu einem Song mit Textteilen aus diesem Song der Song ist von der Band Son Goku. Der Titel des Songs ist auch der Titel der Geschichte geworden.

Es ist eine Shounen Ai Vegeta X Goku ok. Noch Interesse ? Dann viel Spaß beim lesen.

Sofort Aufhören

Vegeta und Goku bekriegen sich seit Tagen. Was war Passiert? Warum taten sie das? Es war der Stolz Vegetas der ihn da zu bewegte Goku immer und immer wieder heraus zu fordern. Doch irgendwas Stimmte nicht mit Vegeta. Dem ach so Stolzem Prinz ging es innerlich ganz und gar nicht gut. Nein da war dieses Gefühl von dem er sich nicht erklären konnte was das bedeutete aber es trat immer dann auf wenn Goku in der nähe war. Er war verwirrt, deshalb verlor er einen Kampf nach dem anderen. Bulma machte sich sorgen was mit Vegeta los sei, er ist Kaum, „ Was ist los mit dir?" Fragte sie Vegeta in einem Moment der ruhe. Vegeta schaute Stur und leer auf den Boden. Er wusste es Selber nicht. Nach dem sie 5 Minuten ruhig da saß und auf eine Antwort wartete beschloss sie zu gehen. „Vegeta komm zu mir ich kann dir Helfen." **Nein du kannst mir nicht helfen niemand kann das.** Als er Goku eine Woche darauf wieder zu einem Kampf herausforderte wurden seine Innerlichen und nicht zu erklärenden Symptome Stärker. Er versuchte den Anpfiff für den Kampf zu machen. Stattdessen aber Spürte er wie es Richtung Körper Mitte immer Wärmer wurde. Vegeta versuchte Krampfhaft es zu unterdrücken aber es geht nicht nein. Goku fing in Gedanken an Fakten zu sammeln als er Vegetas Abwesenheit bemerkte.

/ Wie Lange wollen wir noch so tun als hätten wir mit nichts was am Hut./

Vegeta wurde immer Zittriger je mehr er sich darauf konzentrierte diese warme welle zu unterdrücken um so mehr dachte er an Goku und die welle wurde schlimmer, nur Krampfhaft konnte er seine Hände da von abhalten Richtung Goku zu Packen.

/Das wissen aller Kulturen ist für dich und mich gemacht.

Es kommt alles zurück, das wissen wir doch nur zu gut./

Goku kam runter und landete vor Vegeta, der Prinz konnte Gokus Atem förmlich Spüren auf seinem Gesicht. „Was ist Vegeta wollen wir endlich anfangen?" ,Vegeta wurde Rot. **Nein was war Los?** Kahm in seinen Gedanken. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Goku kam näher **Nein nicht, geh weg** Schrie Vegeta immer und immer wieder in Gedanken. Doch kamen seine Gedanken nie zu Goku.

/Last uns aufhören damit

Last uns aufhören damit./

Goku Strich mit seinen Händen durch Vegetas Haare. „ Ach verstehe geta du willst gar nicht Kämpfen. Ich weis was du willst, und das bekommst du jetzt auch." Vegeta wurde immer unsicherer, was Passiert nun?.

/ Last uns aufhören damit

Uns weh zu tun

Uns weh zu tun./

Doch der Gedanke von Vegeta war Kurz den Goku Presste seine Lippen auf die von Vegetas, Vegeta blockte zunächst ab , hielt aber nicht lange Stand und Verfiel Goku, es dauerte nicht lange da hatte Goku sich den weg in Vegetas Mundhöhle freigekämpft. Vegeta dachte nicht mehr daran gegen Goku zu kämpfen war dies doch so Wundervoll. **Wer braucht eine Friedenstaube wenn er so viel näher sein kann** dachte Vegeta zu ende.

/ Last uns anfangen damit

Uns die Hände zu geben

Und aufhören da mit

Nach unermesslichen zu Streben./

Goku ging langsam Richtung Vegetas Hals, und faste mit seiner rechten Hand in Vegetas Hose. Als Vegeta dies Spürte Stöhnte er leicht auf. Vegeta gab sich ganz Goku hin. Was sonst um ihn herum war Störte ihn nicht.

/können wir Vielleicht in Frieden Leben.

Den wir Brauchen./

Sie wurden leidenschaftlicher, die zeit verging ,Vegeta kam zu seinem Höhepunkt. Kurze Zeit Später auch Goku. Gegen Abend lagen sie Verschwitzt und außer Atem nebeneinander.

Vegetas Atem war immer noch unregelmäßig. Er schaute langsam Richtung Goku auf.

/Last uns aufhören damit

Last uns aufhören damit./

Doch Goku stand schon wieder. „Bis demnächst Vegeta. Wer weis vielleicht Kämpfen wir dann richtig miteinander." Goku zwinkerte noch und Flog weg. **Nein** dachte sich Vegeta, **Nein**. In dieser Nacht konnte Vegeta nicht ruhig Schlafen. Er wusste was er die Ganze Zeit hatte und er musste es Goku sagen.

/last uns Aufhören damit

Uns weh zu tun

Uns weh zu tun./

Am nächsten tag suchte er Goku. Bulmas Frühstück interessierte ihn nicht. Eigentlich interessierte ihn Bulma nicht. Nein Goku war wichtiger, er musste Goku finden um Jeden Preis.

/Das tut nicht Not, das tat es noch nie./

Goku war nicht bei Chichi, sondern , in der Wüste Trainieren.

Als Vegeta dort ankam sah er Gokus Muskulösen Oberkörper, und

Erschrak und Lächelte zu gleich.

/ Warum Sollten wir klagen

Obwohl wir die Verantwortung tragen

Das Alte zu beenden

Um uns neuem zuzuwenden/

Er machte leise einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Doch Goku schien ihn bemerkt zu haben. Oder wusste er das Vegeta die ganze zeit da war? Der Prinz Schluckte. „Was ist Vegeta?"

/Last uns aufhören damit

Last uns aufhören damit./

Vegeta schluckte ,ein Kloß schien seinen Hals zu besetzen. **Jetzt oder nie** dachte er sich.

„Goku, auch wenn du mich jetzt Verachtest, wie ich es einst mit dir tat so muss ich es dir jetzt Sagen, es muss raus. Ich...Ich..." eine kurze Denkpause.

/Last uns aufhören damit

Uns weh zu tun/

„Ich ...Ich .." **Jetzt Sag es schon du Feigling** Dachte er innerlich. Goku Schaute gespannt Vegeta an um den Sinn seines Satzes zu Verstehen. „ Ich Goku... Ich... Ich Liebe dich." Vegeta schluckte Schloss die Augen und wartete ab. Goku sagte erst einmal nichts. Doch 5 Minuten Später, Vegeta dachte er wäre schon im Himmel. „Geta ich dich auch."

/ Uns weh zu tun/

So Ok war nen bisschen Schnulzig (mein eintrug zu mindestens.)

Ist meine 1 FF. Die Story ist hiermit Abgeschlossen. Freu mich aber immer wenn ihr mir Komis geben würdet. So Ende.


End file.
